


Human emotional response

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Historical RPF, Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M, because we know they ended up togheter in real life, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing she has to say it's a simple "let's go". Let's take that plane, let's fly to Mexico, let's get married. She opens her mouth. “I'm sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human emotional response

She asked him not to come.  
She asked him to let her go.  
She said it was too late.  
She really meant it.  
Then why is she staring at that gate, begging for him to show up, grab her and kiss her saying he loves her, sure, but not enough to let her go, to let her marry the wrong man? Bill has to come, let her go means lose and Bill hates losing, so it's a matter of minutes.  
Dan takes her by the arm. “Are you afraid he's coming? Or are you afraid he's not?”  
Virginia doesn't know. And the answer she want to give him is there, on the tip of her tongue. The only thing she has to say it's a simple "let's go". Let's take that plane, let's fly to Mexico, let's get married. She opens her mouth. “I'm sorry.”  
She removes her arm and turns on her heel. Leaving that airport is easier at every step and when she's out she feels incredibly free. And then she sees him.  
Bill is sitting on the sidewalk across the street, watching his hands without really see them. She kills a smile that's trying to reach her mouth, before crossing the street and make him notice her presence.  
“What do you want?”  
Bill looks surprised, as he can't actually believe to see her, and stands up. “Nothing. I couldn't came in. You asked me to let you go and I did. Why aren't you on that plane?”  
“We have a book to sell. And you have deleted the M.D. after your name.”  
The silence falls between them, awkward and full of meaning.  
“A great man once said, everything is about sex. Except sex.” says Bill.  
“Oscar Wilde. And for what I can recall, the quote goes on with: 'Sex is about power'.”  
“That wasn't my point, Virginia.” He tries not to snort, but it's difficult when you're trying to say something serious and people interrupts you. Except she isn't people.  
“I know.” she acknowledge with a nod. The point is, she knows what he means without even needing him to explain himself.  
“This stopped to be physiology a long time ago. I just didn't know how to show you. I'm still not sure I've completely figured it out, but-”  
She kisses him. She kisses a married man in the middle of the road, where everybody can see them, recognize them, point out their affair. But it doesn't matter.  
“Why don't you start by bringing me home?”


End file.
